Protect Our Maknae
by anonstalker
Summary: Sehun sakit karena tertular virus Chanyeol, semuanya pun jadi gelagapan mengurusi Sehun.


**A/n:** ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini, karena biasanya saya selalu ngerasa aneh kalau meng-fanfic-kan orang asli, tapi yah... karena banyak yang buat juga sih ya... jadi pingin buat juga, mumpung ada ide hehe.

**Warning: **menggunakan bahasa yang seenak jidat author, tokoh super dibuat ooc gila-gilaan, ada unsur yaoi dikit, mungkin typo bersembunyi.

**Cast:** EXO-K, EXO-M muncul dikit, Taemin nongol dikit(banget), SNSD sama f(x) dimention sekali #gapenting

**Disclaimer:** mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME, keluarganya, dan EXOtic.

general/family

::

**Protect Our Maknae**

::**  
**

"_Hatchi_!" di tengah makan malam sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia, tiba-tiba suara bersin Chanyeol membuat semua orang terdiam. Suara bersin Chanyeol yang sangat keras membuat '_Appa_' mereka khawatir.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu pilek? Flu? Demam? Pusing juga tidak? Mau minum obat? Mau biogesic atau decolgen atau panadol?" Suho, yang sangat _overprotective_ pada 'bayi-bayi'-nya itu menanyakan keadaan Chanyeol sambil menawari obat yang ternyata merek seperti panadol pun ada di Korea(?).

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap hidungnya yang merah, "Ah, tidak apa-apa _Hyung_! Cuma pilek ringan! Besok juga sembuh kalau tidur nye—_hatchi_!" belum selesai Chanyeol berkata, dia sudah bersin lagi.

"Ya _Hyung_! Chanyeol sih sudah biasa kena flu kayak gini! Besok-besok juga sembuh!" kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba ikut-ikutan bicara sambil muncrat-muncrat karena sedang mengunyah makanan.

Kyungsoo yang daritadi terdiam, langsung bicara kepada _hyung_-nya yang suka ngecoblak tak henti-hentinya itu, "Iya_ Hyung_... tapi jangan bicara sambil makan _Hyung_, nggak sopan dan... muncrat-muncrat..."

"Cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang tidak baik," tiba-tiba Kai yang biasanya _keep cool and calm_ ikut-ikutan bicara dan tak lupa sudah menelan makanannya. Karena Kai sangat menjaga _image_nya, jadi dia tidak akan asal langsung ngomong kayak Baekhyun yang ngomong seenaknya sambil muncrat-muncrat.

"Iya, karena itu kalian harus jaga tubuh kalian baik-baik. Jangan lupa minum vitamin dan suplemen jika dibutuhkan, terus makan sayur yang banyak ya! Cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang ekstrem!" Suho pun mengingatkan bagaikan ibu yang khawatir pada anak-anaknya.

"_Hatchi_!" Chanyeol pun bersin lagi, ini membuat Suho tambah khawatir karena bersin Chanyeol nggak kelar-kelar seperti anak kuliahan yang nggak kelar-kelar buat skripsi. Suho pun sampai melupakan Sehun, yang seharusnya lebih dikasihani karena setiap Chanyeol bersin, 'ampas' bersin Chanyeol selalu terkena wajahnya, apa boleh buat, Chanyeol sepertinya tidak tahu adat bersin yang benar, dia tidak menutup mulutnya setiap kali bersin sehingga 'ampas'-nya menyebar kemana-mana, terutama Sehun yang duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Suho-_hyung_," tiba-tiba disela-sela kesibukan Suho 'menyingsringkan' ingus dari hidung Chanyeol dengan tisu, Sehun angkat bicara, "aku tidur duluan ya, aku agak pusing..."

"Ah, Sehunnie! Sudah mau tidur? Masih jam delapan lho! Nanti jam sembilan 'kan ada _reality show_ EXO-M! Katanya mau lihat Luhan!" saat Suho baru mau membuka mulutnya untuk merespon Sehun, tiba-tiba Baekhyun langsung bicara memotong Suho.

"Rekam saja acaranya _Hyung_, aku pusing..." Sehun pun beranjak dari meja makan dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Setelah itu pun suasana kembali sepeti semula, Chanyeol yang masih bersin-bersin, Suho yang sibuk mengurus Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang ngebacot entah tentang apa, Kyungsoo yang melanjutkan makannya, dan Kai yang bergegas pergi untuk menonton TV. Benar-benar keluarga kecil yang bahagia walaupun nggak jelas.

::

Esoknya di pagi hari yang sangat mendung, iya mendung, nggak cerah, para member EXO-K menghabiskan waktu luang mereka di _dorm_. Untungnya sekali mereka tidak ada jadwal sampai lusa depan, jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir harus menerjang badai hanya untuk _show_ atau pemotretan atau ketemu _fangirl-fangirl_ histeris yang suka teriak-teriak cempreng sejenis author.

"Chanyeol! Banguuun! Sudah jam tujuh lhooo! _Shaun The Sheep_ mulai lima belas menit lagi!" di pagi hari yang mendung ini, Baekhyun sudah teriak-teriak sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh _roommate_nya yang masih tertidur lelap, dan tanpa disangka, ternyata Baekhyun itu salah satu penggemar _Shaun The Sheep_(?).

"Iya, iya, Baekkie. Yaampun..." Chanyeol pun bangun dengan ogah-ogahan sambil menggosok-gosakan matanya.

"Ne, kamu sudah nggak bersih-bersin lagi ya?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Wah? Iya ya! Aku sudah tidak bersin-bersin lagi! Pasti berkat Suho-_hyung_ memberikan obat yang manjur! Puji syukur ya!" kata Chanyeol sambil tepuk-tepuk tangan bahagia. Jiah, bersyukur malah tepuk tangan, sujud syukur harusnya Yeol.

"Yey! Selamat selamat!" Baekhyun pun ikut-ikutan tepuk tangan bahagia, "Yaudah yaudah! Cepet _Shaun The Sheep_ udah mau—"

"Baekhyun-ah! Chanyeol-ah!" saat dua sejoli itu ribut ngomongin soal _Shaun The Sheep_, Suho datang sambil membuka pintu dengan wajah khawatir ala-ala adegan sinetron.

"Ada apa Suho-_hyung_? _Shaun The Sheep_ diundurin tayangnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sama-sama khawatir kayak Suho takut _Shaun The Sheep _ditayangkan telat.

"Sehun-ah... Sehun-ah..." Suho mengucapkan nama 'Sehun' sambil merinding.

Mendengar nama 'Sehun' dari mulut Suho yang merinding membuat Bekhyun dan Chanyeol ikut-ikutan terbawa suasana tegang, "Sehun? Kenapa Sehun?"

Suho masih bergetar, tidak sanggup mengatakan kenyataan yang terjadi pada Sehun, sedangkan Baekhyun dengan lebay memegang pundak Hyung-nya itu sambil menggoncang-goncangnya dan terus bertanya, "Kenapa _Hyung_? Sehun apakah dia—"

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, Suho pun membuka mulutnya, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba narasinya berubah jadi lebay seperti ini, jadi kita langsung saja ke topik kalau Sehun itu...

"Sehun demam—"

"Sehun demam BEDARAH!" Baekhyun langsung menyimpulkan perkataan Suho dengan seenaknya dan diikuti dengan teriakan Chanyeol, "DEMAM BERDARAH!"

PRANG!

Saat si duo rusuh sedang berusuh-rusuh berteriak, Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan piring ke lantai dengan wajah khas kagetnya.

"Apa? Sehun kena demam berdarah?" dengan nada _shock_, Kyungsoo menanyakan hal itu pada Suho.

"Bukan sebenarnya—"

"Iya Kyungsoo! Sehun _kita_! Sehun _kita _yang manis! Kena demam berdarah! Huhuhuhu!" Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih dengan wajah _shock_.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" Kai yang baru bangun langsung datang ke keributan yang dibuat _hyung-hyung_nya itu.

"Jongin! Sehun! Sehun kena demam berdarah! Cepat hubungi ambulans! Panggil dokter! Panggil dukun anak! Bawa dia ke UGD! AAHH!" Chanyeol pun menghampiri Kai sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak Kai. Kai yang masih dengan keadaan setengah sadar belum 'ngeh' dengan yang dikatakan _hyung_nya itu.

"Tenang semuanya! Tenang!" Suho akhirnya pun berteriak untuk menenangkan para _dongsaeng_nya itu, "Sehun tidak kena demam berdarah, hanya demam biasa..." jelas Suho.

Keadaan pun mulai tenang lagi, yang sebenarnya keadaan yang mereka buat sungguh terlalu _overacting_. Mungkin mereka kebanyakan nonton drama Korea ya, jadinya demam berdarah pun dianggap kayak kena AIDS. Dan lagi pula memangnya _usum_ ya demam berdarah di Korea? Ya _Wallahuallam bissawab_.

Semua member pun langsung menghampiri adik terbungsu dan terunyu mereka itu. Sehun kelihatan pucat dan lemas, matanya menerawang sayu kearah _hyung-hyung_nya yang mendekatinya.

"Sehun-ah, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho sambil mengompres Sehun.

"_Hyung_... kepalaku... pusing..." ucap Sehun dengan suara kecil dan agak serak, memperlihatkan ekspresi "bbuing-bbuing"-nya kepada _hyung-hyung_nya itu.

Dan tiba-tiba JLEB!

Entah ada panah cupid atau panah Hawkeye nyasar memanah hati para member EXO-K.

"Sehunnie..." Baekhyun pun mendekati _dongsaeng_nya itu, "cepat sembuh ya..." dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun malah memeluk Sehun dengan kasih sayang seperti seorang majikan pada anjingnya. Hal ini hanya membuat Sehun terbengong-bengong, memangnya dia melakukan apa sampai Baekhyun memeluknya seperti itu?

"Ah Sehun, kamu ingin dibikinkan sup atau bubur? Akan kubuatkan," lalu Kyungsoo pun ikut mulai bicara dengan muka yang ramah. Bersiap-siap untuk berdiri menuju dapur.

"Sehun-ah! Kamu ingin apa? Mau nonton TV? Nanti kugendong ke sofa kalau kau ingin nonton TV!" Chanyeol pun ikut menawarkan banyak hal pada Sehun dengan girangnya dan membuat Sehun jadi tambah berpikir, "Kenapa _Hyung_ jadi perhatian semua?"

"Eh... ya kalau ada yang dibutuhkan, bilang saja padaku, jangan memaksakan dirimu," Kai pun ikut-ikutan jadi perhatian sama Sehun.

"Ah rasanya senang kalian jadi saling memerhatikan," Suho pun malah ikut-ikutan terharu dengan keakraban 'bayi-bayi'-nya itu, di merasa berhasil sebagai '_Appa_' nggak jelas mereka.

Sehun, yang hanya berdiam diri saja di kasur, bingung ingin berkomentar apa. Dia senang _hyung-hyung_nya begitu perhatian, tapi entah rasanya agak berlebihan. Tapi yah, paling tidak _hyung-hyung_nya jadi memiliki waktu untuk memanjakan Sehun.

Tunggu, memanjakan Sehun?

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Sehun.

::

"Sehunnie, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengupas apel untuk Sehun.

"Emm,_ Hyung_, suapi aku apelnya..." bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah meminta Baekhyun untuk menyuapinya.

"Dengan senang hati," Baekhyun meresponnya dengan senyum-senyum saja , "Ayo _Aaaa_~"

Dan bukan "_Aaaa_" yang dikeluarkan mulut Sehun, Sehun malah mengeluarkan kata, "_Hatchi_!"

"Ah! Sehunnie! Kamu kena pilek juga ya!" Baekhyun yang kaget karena Sehun bersin tiba-tiba dan segera membawakan tisu untuknya.

"Entahlah _Hyung_, kemarin aku memang tidak enak badan... Tapi tiba-tiba jadi bersin juga—_hatchi_!" Sehun mulai bersin-bersin lagi.

"Pasti ini gara-gara Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mulai berteriak kearah pintu yang terbuka.

"Ne? Ada apa Baekkie?" Orang yang merasa dipanggil pun muncul di depan pintu kamar Sehun (dan Suho).

"Gara-gara kamu bersin-bersin kemarin, Sehunnie jadi ketularan tau!" Baekhyun langsung ngambek-ngambek pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol merespon ambekan Baekhyun hanya dengan watados sambil ngomong, "_Mwo_?"

"Kemarin kan kamu bersin-bersin! Sudah lagi kalau kamu bersin nggak ditutup! Virusnya kan jadi nyebar-nyebar! Sehun jadi ketularan tau! Tanggung jawab!" Baekhyun mulai marah-marah pada Chanyeol seakan-akan Chanyeol sudah menghamili Sehun.

"Tapi itu—"

"Dasar penyebar virus! Apanya yang _Happy Virus_! FEVER VIRUS!" belum Chanyeol selesai bicara, Baekhyun sudah langsung teriak mengejek sambil mendorong Chanyeol.

"Apa? Ya maaf kalau misalnya aku menyebabkan Sehun jadi kena flu juga, tapi nggak perlu sampai dorong-dorong dong!" Chanyeol yang merasa nggak terima, ikut membalas mendorong Baekhyun.

Setelah itu tiba-tiba berlangsunglah pertengkaran sepasang 'suami-istri'. Suho yang mendengar keributan itu berusaha melerai mereka, tapi ternyata tidak ampuh, karena entah sejak kapan mereka sudah beradu fisik saling menjambak rambut, membuat Suho jadi korban juga tanpa sengaja.

Sehun yang awalnya hanya mengininkan disuapi apel, entah malah disajikan drama kecil pertengkarang suami-istri yang saling jambak-jambakan. Sebenarnya pemandangan itu lucu, tapi Sehun tidak menikmatinya, karena kepalanya yang sudah pusing dibuat tambah pusing dengan teriakan cempreng campur ngebass _hyung-hyung_nya itu.

"_Hyung..._" Sehun mencoba untuk bicara kepada _hyung-hyung_nya, tapi suaranya kecil seperti suara anak tikus yang kejepit plus serak-serak basah ala Dewi Persik.

"_Hyung_ semua kenapa berisik sekali? Aku mendengarnya dari dapur," tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang sambil membawa semangkuk sup panas dengan nampan. Saat melihat keadaannya Kyungsoo langsung melotot semelotot-meletotnya sampai bola matanya kayak mau copot, "Astaga! Kenapa kalian malah mebuat perbuatan anarkis di depan orang sakit!"

Kyungsoo pun berusaha untuk menghentika pertengkaran nggak jelas_ hyung-hyung_nya itu, tapi yang ada Kyungsoo malah ikut terdorong dan nampan berisikan mangkuk penuh sup panas itu jatuh tepat ke pahanya Sehun.

Iya, pahanya Sehun booo, untung bukan atasnya.

"AAAAAAAA! PANAAAAAAATTTHSSS!" Sehun sontak teriak bercampur logat cadelnya dan berusaha untuk berdiri tapi malah terjatuh karena kelihangan keseimbangan.

"AAAAAAAA SEHUN!" kaget melihat kejadian itu, semuanya langsung berteriak, tapi bukannya cepat-cepat menolong Sehun, mereka malah teriak-teriak sambil lari mondar-mandir.

"Ada apa sih?" Kai yang mendengar keributan datang dan Suho langsung menyuruh Kai mengambil air dingin untuk Sehun, Kai pun langsung berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil apa yang diperintahkan Suho.

"Luka bakar! Cepat buka celananya!" ucap Suho kepada Chanyeol/Kyungsoo/Baekhyun.

Chanyeol, yang ada di dekat Sehun, melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Suho bersamaan dengan masuknya Kai sambil membawa sebaskom air dingin. Kai yang baru datang, langsung _sweatdropped _sambil _jawdropped_ melihat pemandangan tidak lazim itu. Kai pun jadi tidak memerhatikan kulit pisang entah darimana anggap saja bekas monyet nyasar yang membuat Kai terpeleset dan menjatuhkan baskom berisi air dingin ke arah dadanya Sehun.

Tadi pahanya sekarang dadanya, jadi ayam KFC deh(?).

"HIIIIYYY! DINGIN!" seru Sehun refleks membalikan badan di lantai.

"Kalau begini masuk anginnya bisa tambah parah! Buka bajunya!" seru Suho lagi sambil membantu Kai yang kejeduk tembok gara-gara terjatuh.

Baekhyun pun dengan cepat membuka satu per satu kancing dari kemeja Sehun, sampai... Sehun _topless_...

"Ukh _Hyung_, cepat pakaikan aku baju... dingin..." kata Sehun dengan penampilan yang, ehm tidak pantas untuk laki-laki seumurannya. Dengan penampilan _topless_, celana yang melorot, berbaring lemas di lantai dengan wajah merah karena demam, membuat semua _hyung_nya itu...

CROT!

Sukses mimisan masal.

::

"Aduh, lelah sekali!" keluh Chanyeol sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa.

Para member EXO-K benar-benar kewalahan hari ini, padahal mereka sedang berstatus nganggur saat itu, tapi rasa lelah mereka hampir sama dengan rasa lelah sehabis manggung ditambah mengalami kekurangan darah.

"Untung Sehunnie sudah tertidur... tapi kejadian tadi benar-benar membuat salah paham ya," ucap Baekhyun mengingat kejadian saat Sehun_ topless_ dan tidak sengaja ada Taemin yang iseng ingin mengunjungi _dorm_ mereka lalu melihat pemandangan itu. Taemin yang _spechless_ langsung dijelaskan oleh Suho apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dan dia hanya mengangguk dengan pandangan kosong lalu kembali lagi ke _dorm_ SHINee. Untungnya Taemin yang lihat, kalau misalnya salah satu member SNSD/f(x)? Bisa jadi gossip, secara cewek-cewek kan suka ngegossip, apalagi kalau udah ngomongin masalah maho-permahoan(?).

"_Hyung_..." lagi-lagi suara lemah Sehun terdengar dari kamar. Suho yang mendengar panggilan Sehun langsung menghampirinya.

"Ada apa lagi Sehun-ah? Ingin tambah bantal?" tanya Suho penuh kasih sayang.

"_Hyung_... dingin... sekali..." Sehun mengucapkan kata-katanya sambil menggigil. Melihat keadaan Sehun tambah parah, cepat-cepat Suho mengambil termometer dan mengukur suhu badan Sehun.

"40 derajat!" Suho langsung terkena serangan jantung selama sedetik melihat suhu badan Sehun yang naik sangat drastis, padahal terakhir Suho mengukurnya maish sekitar 38 derajat.

Member lain pun langsung menghampiri Sehun setelah dipanggil oleh Suho, melihat keadaan Sehun yang tambah parah membuat semua member tegang dan khawatir.

"Suho-_hyung_, masih ada obat tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengusap kepala Sehun.

"Tadi Sehun-ah baru memakannya kok... Kalau dia makan lagi tidak baik," jawab Suho masih dengan wajah tegang.

"Uhh.. _Hyung_..." kata Sehun dengan lemas, "aku boleh minta sesuatu tidak?"

"Aduuuh, Sehun-ah! Jangan seperti itu dong! Kok seakan-akan ajalmu sudah akan datang sih!" ucap Chanyeol lalu dibalas dengan disikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, Sehun, apa saja yang kau mau," kata Kai dengan 'sok iye' bicara seperti itu, kalau misalnya Sehun minta kamu telanjang keliling Monas tetep mau nggak?

"Aku mau ketemu sama... Luhan-_hyung_."

Semua member langsung bertatapan.

::

_Meanwhile in China_

"Ya para pemirsa! Di acara kali ini kita kedatangan tamu yang istimewa! Grup _rookie_ yang istimewa! EXO-M!"

Tepuk tangan yang meriah diberikan kepada EXO-M. Hari ini EXO-M sedang mendatangi sebuah acara _interview_ di salah satu channel TV di China yang disiarkan secara _live_. Keadaan mereka yang sekarang berbeda jauh dengan keadaan 'saudara kembar' mereka yang nan jauh di Korea.

"We're EXO-M, We're ONE!" para member EXO-M menyebutkan yel-yel mereka dan lalu memperkenalkan diri mereka satu per satu.

Setelah perkenalan, mereka pun diajak berbincang-bincang layaknya acara _interview_ pada umumnya. Basa-basi, ketawa-ketawa, ngobrol-ngobrol, nari-nari, dan semacamnya sampai sesi selanjutnya mulai.

"Walaupun kalian baru memulai debut, tapi kalian sudah banyak mendapat banyak fans dari berbagai negara ya!" ucap host acara tersebut.

"Ah, iya, kami mengucapkan terimakasih untuk para fans yang sudah mendukung kami walau kami masih dalam kategori pendatang baru. Kami sangat menyayangi fans kami," ucap Kris sambil tersenyum kepada fans yang berada di acara tersebut sementara fans mulai teriak-teriak salting.

"Omong-omong, sesi kali ini adalah para fans dari luar akan menanyakan pertanyaan kepada kalian secara langsung lewat _video call_. Jadi kalian bisa bertatapan langsung dengan fans kalian."

"Dengan senang hati! Kami pun akan senang bertemu dengan mereka!" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oke baiklah, ini sudah ada panggilan untuk kalian, kita langsung tampilkan saja ya," si host pun melirik ke arah layar yang cukup besar untuk menampilkan fans yang melakukan _video call_, awalnya semua orang mengira akan muncul sosok _fangirl_ atau bahkan _fanboy_ yang ber-"kyaaa-kyaaa"-an ria karena bisa bertemu dengan EXO-M walau hanya di _video call_, tapi ternyata yang muncul malah...

"We're EXO-K! We're ONE!" terlihat di layar sosok lima _namja_ sambil meneriaki yel-yel mereka lalu melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan norak seakan ngomong, 'Ma liat deh gue masuk tipi!', diikuti dengan teriakan fans yang menjadi-jadi karena sekarang semua member EXO berkumpul. Member EXO-M tentu saja senang mendapat _video call _dari saudara se-Lee Soo Man(?) mereka, tapi ada apakah gerangan sampai mereka melakukan _video call_, apakah karena cuma kangen, atau mau numpang eksis di China? Ya hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Wahh, pasti mereka member EXO-K ya? Kalian akrab sekali ya sampai saling memberikan _support_!" kata sang host.

"Kita memang akrab walaupun berbeda sub-unit," jelas Kris, "omong-omong sebenarnya ada ap—"

"Lho? Sehunnie mana?" Kris belum selesai ngomong, Luhan langsung peka menyadari bahwa ada satu member yang tidak ada.

"Wah Luhannie peka sekali! Sebenarnya karena itu tujuan awal kita mem-_video call_ kalian!" balas Baekhyun.

Layar pun bergerak, sepertinya member EXO-K sedang memindahkan laptop untuk memperlihatkan Sehun yang sedang berbaring lemas di kasur. Semua fans langsung berteriak sedih melihat Sehun.

"Sehunnie... ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Luhan langsung mengubah ekspresinya menjadi cemas, begitu pula dengan member EXO-M lainnya, begitu-begitu juga Sehun tetaplah _official_ maknae di EXO, jadi semuanya pasti menyayangi Sehun.

"Luhan-_hyung_, kembali ke Korea, kita minum _bubble tea_ bareng... aku kangen... begitu juga dengan semua _Hyung_ di EXO-M," kata-kata Sehun membuat para member EXO-M terutama Luhan jadi terharu, ekspresi mereka seakan-akan mengatakan, 'Iya, tenang saja Sehunnie yang manis, kita akan _come back as soon as possible_.'

"Kyaaaa! Tuh 'kan betul kataku kalau HuhHan itu _real_! _They're truly in relationship_!" kata seorang fans.

"Apa sih kamu! SeKai lah yang _real_!" balas salah satu fans juga.

"Hah SeKai? Kai tuh sama D.O. monyoooong!"

"D.O. milik Suho-appa, _so you know_ looo!"

"Hidup TaoRis!"

"Kris sama Chanyeol tauuuk!"

"Anjrit! BaekYeol lah kemana-mana!"

"Ehhh Baekhyun milik gue lah kemana-mana!"

Tiba-tiba ada keributan dari bangku penonton, ternyata sedang terjadi _fanwar _secara tidak langsung, dan ironisnya, _fanwar_ yang terjadi adalah sesama EXOtic, tenang, saya tahu EXOtic itu damai, ini hanya fanfic.

Awalnya hanya pertengkaran mulut, tapi lama-lama ada pertengkaran saling jambak rambut (lagi). Setelah itu pun keadaan di studio berubah menjadi amukan para fans yang saling jambak dan cakar-cakaran. Host berusaha menenangkan para fans tapi si host malah ikut-ikutan ketarik dan masuk ke ricuhan yang dibuat fans, bahkan ada yang sampai bakar ban! Omg, ini _fanwar_ atau demo kenaikan harga BBM?

Para member EXO-M berusaha untuk menghindar dari kericuhan yang dibuat fans, lalu mas kameramen pun ikut kebantai sehingga layar di televisi pun menjadi buram. Alhasil, layar telivisi pun berubah jadi warna hitam-merah-kuning-biru di langit yang hijau, diikuti suara "piiiiiip". Setelah itu pun ada tulisan di layar televisi mengatakan, "Mohon maaf ada kesalahan teknis."

Belum juga selesai bicara, hubungan _video call _antara EXO-M dan K pun berakhir dengan sangat nggak jelas, padahal mereka belum selesai kangen-kangenan.

"Yahh... sayang ya, padahal belum selesai ngobrolnya," keluh Chanyeol sambil membuang nafas.

"Apa boleh buat, dengan keadaan kacau seperti itu mereka mana mungkin bisa tampil," balas Suho maklum.

"_Hyung_," tiba-tiba Sehun angkat bicara lagi, membuat semua member menatapnya, takut Sehun meminta permintaan aneh lagi.

"Terimakasih ya, _Hyung_ semua sangat peduli padaku, maaf aku merepotkan... Aku hanya ingin..." tiba-tiba wajah Sehun jadi memerah, "ingin diperhatikan lebih oleh _Hyung _semua... Aku pun sudah merasa baikan."

Ucapan Sehun yang polos itu lagi-lagi membuat mereka berpikir kalau Sehun itu memang maknae yang sangat manis, mereka bersyukur mempunyai maknae semanis Sehun.

"Kalau begitu boleh kami meminta sesuatu padamu sekarang?"

"Iya_ Hyung_, dengan senang hati..." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum kepada kakak-kakak tersayangnya itu.

"Cium pipi kami satu per satu," kata mereka semua serempak.

Sehun pun berubah pikiran tentang _hyung-hyung_nya.

::

"_Hatchi_!" di suatu pagi yang masih mendung, terdengar suara bersin dari mulut Suho.

"Suho-_hyung_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah iya, sepertinya aku—_hatchi_! Aku memang agak sedikit pusing."

Setelah ucapan Suho, semua member pun lagi-lagi saling berpandangan.

"Wah, kalau gitu sekarang giliran '_Appa_' kita yang diurus!" sembur Chanyeol sambil tersenyum polos. Semua member menatapnya dengan sinis, padahal dia yang menyebarkan virus pilek itu pada awalnya.

Sekarang judulnya pun berubah menjadi, _Protect Our Appa_.

-tamat dengan tidak level-

selalu aja, awal tak jelas, akhir pun tak jelas ;A; maaf karena telah mengotori fandom screenplay dengan ff geje seperti ini *sujud minta ampun*

terimakasih sudah membaca :D , review, kririk, saran? sangat dibutuhkan ;) #muah muah


End file.
